Rocking the boat
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Finnick finds his world being completely shaken up by a particular tribute. At times looking back he wishes that she had never come into his life as the pain is too unbearable…but then he remembers their story and knows he is mad to even wish for a second, never to have met her. After all she is the reason he breaths. (A story from both Annie and Finnick's POV)
1. The introduction

**I absolutely love this pairing! and this is how imagine their story.**

**Song of the day: Oscar and the wolf- Strange entity**

**The year of the 70th Hunger games and district 4 is where this tale begins.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Annie<strong>

There was a crown jewel in District 4 which sat on the very edge of the district and on the coast – The victor's village. The array of twelve grand mansions sat around a "u" shaped bay. There was no need for gates as high cliffs surrounded the village. The bay meant that the victors had a private beach that ran along the front of their homes. It also meant that there was a large pool in the center of the village as the sea spilled into the "u" shaped bay through the large gap between the two cliffs. President Snow had been cunning. He knew of Districts 4's love of the sea and that it was a status thing as only the richest could afford to live beside the sea whilst the poorer inhabitants of district 4 were pushed in land. Therefore President Snow had placed the victor's village in the perfect location. It was on the most desired area of coastline in the whole of district 4 as it was completely untouched and the view was unspoiled by fisherman as they were not allowed to fish anywhere near the vicinity. From the victor's village one could admire the sky and sea during sunrise and sunset, completely unhindered. There was only the natural beauty and wildlife to complement it. Despite the fact that district 4 was a wealthy district (the poorest being far more well off than the richest in other districts) many where not grateful. Everyone should be happy…but many desired to live in the victor's village.

_They yearn for it. The children yearn for the glory and to live among champions whilst the parents have their eyes on the potential homes they could live in. Stupid!_

I scoffed before sighing heavily as I gazed onto the victor's village from where I sat on the sea.

_What a stupid notion!_

I sat on my paddle board and floated around.

President Snow had said nothing about using the sea near the victor's village for your own pleasure. _He just said no fishing_. I knew that it had been implied but I didn't care because I truly loved it here. The sea was somehow that much clearer and brighter. I could see schools of colourful fish swimming around underneath my board as well as the coral reefs way down below. Also it was so peaceful here. You could hear nothing but wildlife. This was because the victor's village was away from all the hustle and bustle of the busy ports of the district where fishing and markets took place. Every inch of coastline in district 4 was filled with the noise of boats, traders and customers….apart from the victor's village and the miles of beach that was near it.

Unfortunately the beauty of the sea near the victor's village was slightly tainted for me though. The reason being is that I only came here when _that_ time of year came. The reaping was only a few weeks away and I always found myself needing solitude and calm at this time. Any other time of the year I was happy to swim near my house and near all the noise and bustle of life in district 4…but not when it came near to the games. I just wanted to be alone. The sea was my only companion. My mom was gone. My brother was gone…and there was only my dad left...

_How can I talk to him? _I moved my feet then so that I held my board in the same area of sea. _Like I can talk to him about the games. _I didn't want to burden my dad. I knew that he thought about the games more than I did. I just lived my life in denial and tried to live each year well before the reality of the games would eventually me her.

_It is better this way because if you live everyday worrying about the next games then you'll go mad._

I wondered how I was among the 40% of sane people in district 4 who saw the games as a death sentence and not a privilege.

Although the sucker punch of fear was hitting, I felt a flicker of hope raising and it came in the form of a heat in my heart. _This is my last year though…_

_No!_ I quickly crushed my hope. After all hope was a dangerous thing. It didn't matter that this was the last year my name would be entered into the reaping…the odds may not be in my favour.

My dad's concern and worry had reached new heights this year. He had barely slept knowing that the games were coming. I knew that it was because he too felt hope...that potentially his daughter could be spared and that he would not be alone in the world. The games meant more to him then any other games before.

I felt like my head was about to explode as my thoughts raced. Just then a hard wave jerked my board. I was brought back to reality as I had to fight to stay upright. Surprisingly I found herself laughing then.

_Sometimes i feel like the sea can hear me...__Come on Annie just enjoy yourself._

With this self encouragement, I shook off my fears and worries and began paddling.

**Finnick **

I had said my goodbyes to Mags before jumping into the water of the bay. I was quickly swimming out of the victor's village so that I could get to my secret area of beach. I needed to go there because it was that time of year again. It took me no time at all to reach the coastline just outside of the village (but still near the bay). I made my way onto the sand and to my spot that was sheltered by trees. I was getting away from all the TV broadcasts that were playing in every mansion. It was that time of year. How President Snow could be twisted enough to make sure that the broadcasts were forcibly played in the homes of the victors, I would never know. _President Snow is worse than the devil_. It was a thought that always raced through my head.

I just couldn't bear to be anywhere near the sounds or sights of the broadcasts. There were so many shows on about the games. Caesar Flickerman was the voice-over for all the documentaries; He would talk about the origins of the hunger games. He would recount the favourites of each year and comment on their deaths. He would gush about the victors. He would speculate about what delights would be in store this year: Whether it was a new arena or a fun new way for a tribute to die.

I just sat on the beach and away from everything. My hands moved towards the tree where I had hung my ropes. I needed to tie ropes to ease the tension. I had no idea how the habit had started but I didn't care. It kept my mind at bay and if it helped me cope then i wasn't going to question it.

The games for me meant two awful things...I had to be a mentor and that I was going to become the capitols prostitute for the duration of the games…_Is this going to be my life until I die?_

Suddenly I began tying and my dark thoughts quickly dissipated. With a sighed smile I continued to tie.

I had to admit though that I was on this particular beach for a reason. I knew that i could go anywhere along the coastline on either side of the bay that held the victors village, to get away from the broadcasts. There was miles and miles of beach that had been reserved only for the victors but I kept to the beach right beside the victor's village. I had to admit to myself that i was waiting for someone.

Just then I heard splashing.

My head shot up.

There she was….

It truly was like clockwork.

I sat up straighter as I spotted the girl. I had first seen her by accident when I moved into the victor's village at the age of 14. I remembered that she looked like a child back then, with short hair. I came the next year to the same spot thinking that it wouldn't happen again but I was curious. Without fail the girl arrived that year and every other year after that…always at the same time…close to the reaping. I had watched the mysterious girl grow before my eyes. Over the years she had become taller and began to fill out her bathing suit. She was now a young women.

Watching her every day for the weeks leading up to the reaping had become my habit. I had no clear idea why I did this…but I had a feeling that it was because I craved anything that remained constant. I had never had any sort of consistency in my life. I didn't remember my parents as they died before I had the capacity for memories. I had no siblings. The capitol women that were forced on me always changed…

There was only Mags…and this girl that had remained constant in my life.

What had continued to peak my interest was the fact that this girl always kept so far out at sea that it was hard to see her features. Over the years, all I had managed to make out was her delicate frame and her now long brown hair. This wasn't much to go on.

One time I had got so desperate to know who the girl was that I had followed her as she swam or paddled (when she grew tired) home. However as soon as I entered the occupied coastline I was mobbed. Crowd and crowds of people appeared out of nowhere and congregated. The girls screamed whilst the guys cheered. They all fought to get near me. The peacekeepers had to escort me back to the victor's village…but not before i bought rope. I had to pretend that I had actually come into the district for a reason and not because I was following some girl. After this incident I had even contemplated telling Mags and getting her to find out. However she was also a victor. Although she wouldn't be mobbed like me, she would be stopped and there would be crowds. Plus Mags was my mom. It would be weird to tell her things like this.

I was brought back to the present as I heard a sudden rough wave. It caused me to turn my attention back to the girl. The ropes that had been tying were now just lying on the sand. I had completely forgot about them as I continued to stare at the girl on her paddle board, who was now laughing... of all things. To watch her was truly soothing.

_Who is she?_


	2. The reaping

**Annie**

The sun was shining high in the sky and there was an intense heat to the air. I found myself in the square of district 4 where the reaping was in full swing. I was standing in a sea of children, who were all staring at the stage where the names were being drawn. Everyone waited with baited breath to see who fate would choose to take the journey to imminent death. Yes…it was death sentence. The career tribute children didn't feel the same way I did…they were all excited and eager to hear the names...

I soon couldn't breathe as the idea of being chosen started to overwhelm me. The threat of the games had become all too real…once again. The imminent danger. Since the age of 12 i've lived in fear of the reaping. I squeezed her eyes shut and prayed. The pure panic was threatening to burst through my body. My heart was thundering in my chest and I was sure that I would have a breakdown.

A boys name was called but I wasn't paying any attention because the girls were next… My entire body was shaking so violently. I continued to mutter prayers under my breath but some small part of me felt guilty for hoping that it would be some other girl…any girl but me and yet...

_Please god. Please. _

_Help me!_

_This is my last year. Please I'll do anything….I…._

"ANNIE CRESTA!"

My name rang out in the silence.

Immediately I felt my stomach and heart fall to the floor. My knees shook and I was sure that they would give way.

The first thing I registered was my dad. He was shouting. "NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANOTHER CHILD FROM ME!"

I felt my head spin. The world was spinning. I couldn't get my bearings. Suddenly my world had shrunk to the space where I was standing. I closed my eyes as i brought a hand to my chest. I tried to force myself to breathe through the shock. It was damn near impossible. I had been so close. _This was my last year…I was so close to being free…_

The shouting was growing louder but It was only the sounds of scuffling that suddenly brought me back to the reality of my situation. My eyes snapped open and I looked up.

All my peers had moved away from me. I was standing alone. Everyone was staring my way. Most of them looked annoyed that I had been chosen whilst others were finding my dad's display of emotion utterly embarrassing.

I looked down then to see that my dad was lying on the floor in front of me and it seemed like I had taken a few hits. There was a peacekeeper poised with a baton in his hand. He was ready to strike again.

_NO!_

I jumped forward then as both my hands immediately went to the peacekeepers' baton wielding one.

"STOP!" I yelled out.

I struggled to stop the peacekeeper. My hands shook as I tried to keep his baton back. The peacekeeper was too hell bent on causing hurting. They reveled in it. I gritted my teeth against his will to bring down his baton again.

"STOP. I'M COMING!" I shouted as I tried to reason with the lunatic.

It was only when another peacekeeper arrived and tapped him on the shoulder did he halt. I breathed out in relief as the savage man in white moved away. I could not see the eyes of the man who had hurt my dad but I knew that they were crazed and held a desire to cause pain. They were probably full of anger but all I could see was the black screen of the peacekeepers' helmet and nothing more.

_I don't have a lot of time_. I quickly spun around. By now my dad had got to his feet. I threw my arms around my dad and hugged him tightly. There was so much I wanted to say but couldn't. "I love you dad. Be safe. I will come back to you I promise."

_How can I make such a promise?_

Yet I knew that these were the words he_ needed_ to hear. I had always feared that if her dad did lose me… his last ray of hope then he would end his life. I had seen the threat of it.

I felt my dad's arms tightened around me. He held me so close… as if somehow by doing so i would not be taken away from him. However this was not the case and I was soon being roughly and forcibly drawn away from my dad.

He tried to rush after me but two more peacekeepers arrived out of nowhere and stopped him.

**Finnick**

I was standing beside a window of the justice building which overlooked the stage. I had watched all the commotion unfold and my eyes were now fixed on the girl who was being brought towards the stage. I watched as she continued to protest against the peacekeepers who were escorting her.

"Get lost. I can go myself!" she shouted at them as she tried to get out of their hold.

By what had transpired I knew instantly that this girl was not a career tribute. This would make my job as a mentor more difficult. However it really didn't matter because in the end everyone shared the same fate. I at least took slight solace in the fact that the girl did seem to have some fight in her…._I doubt that it will last though._

With a sigh I continued to study the girl with bright green eyes and long chestnut brow hair that flowed freely across her shoulders and down her back. She had a lovely looking face with high cheekbones and smooth pale skin.

_What a shame…._

_What a shame Annie Cresta_


	3. The train journey

**Annie **

I could barely comprehend what was happening to me as I had no time to. I was on a train heading straight for the capitol. I sat in an ornately decorated room and despite the fact that district 4 was wealthy, I hadn't seen extravagance and opulence on this scale before.

However it wasn't long before something else caught my attention.

It was my mentor. I was just staring at him. The great Finnick Odair who sat opposite me, with a lazy grin on his face. He was lounging back in his chair which was very unlike me as I was sitting bolt upright. I could not relax. After all I was the one who was heading into the hunger games.

_I've heard so much about you… _

Finnick Odair was a legend in both the capitol and district 4. He had been hailed as a hero ever since he won the hunger games at the age of 14. His good looks and deadly nature had become the stuff of legends. Annie had heard many a tale about Finnick, whether it was his ability to seduce anything that walks or his feats with a trident. All the career tributes from district 4 aspired to be like him.

I was powerless to look away so I just continued to stare at Finnick. I had only ever seen him through a screen during the 65th hunger games. The only reason I had watched that particular games was because it was the first time my name had been entered for the reaping. Finnick Odair became the youngest champion and the one to receive the highest costing gifts in the games… all because he was incredibly handsome.

"_How can_ _he be more stunning in person_?" I mused as my eyes drank him in.

Finnick had a strong jaw line and well defined features and his hair sat like thick, bronze waves on his head. His eyes were the same sea green as my own but they held a mischievous sparkle and they were brighter. Finnick's shoulders were broad and I could see his well sculpted chest through the tight shirt he was wearing. His entire body was chiseled and his arms and legs were both strong and muscular. He was the epitome of masculinity.

Suddenly I realised that Finnick was looking back at me. I actually jumped and quickly averted my eyes as I cringed.

However I could still see Finnick out of the corner of my eye…and he was grinning at me.

Just then the door opened.

I could not hide my shock as I saw an old women standing before me.

_She must be at least in her seventies. _

"Hello my dear, my name is Mags. I am your other mentor," she announced.

I just sat there speechless as I stared at the women with white hair who was smiling softly at me. I found myself wondering how long this lady had been mentoring for…she looked old enough to have mentored for the large majority of her life. I slowly realised that this was a great thing….Mags would have a wealth of experience.

Suddenly I felt something in her heart. A glimmer of hope that sparked there… However I quickly smothered it. After all I had been hopeful that I wouldn't be a tribute…and here I was. It was a dangerous thing to hope…It was dangerous to hope that you could survive the hunger games. I struggled to speak as I continued to look at Mags. My mind was a wreck. I just wanted to jump off the train. Maybe it was better if I just killed myself now. I didn't want to enter the games.

Finnick's laugh brought me back to reality. "Don't take offense Mags…this one stares," he stated with a grin.

I felt a heat travelling through my face as it burned with embarrassment.

Just then the door opened again.

This time it was Jason.

He had come out of his room to meet the mentors.

Finnick continued to laugh as Mags sat beside him.

Jason took his seat next to me.

Finnick just grinned at us. "Shall we begin?"

The next thing I knew Finnick was playing the recording of the reapings. He was still grinning. "I'm sure you want to see the tributes district 4 will beat," he said. "I mean good god we need a winner. No one has won since I did."

I couldn't help but stare at him in horror.

Jason wasn't listening to Finnick. He was too busy practically sitting on the edge of the seat as he watched the screen intently. The footage played for the first time.

I found myself sinking back in my chair as I was slyly holding myself. _Oh god…_

Caesar Flickerman popped onto the screen for a second to introduce the programme before the reapings began.

My fear levels spiked as soon as I saw the tributes from district 1 and 2. Both the girls looked fierce and strong…nothing like me. They volunteered and practically ran to the stage. The boys from the districts also volunteered and they looked hardened by years of training and their mean nature shown through. _Great...career tributes…_

My eyes flickered onto Finnick's face for a moment. Suddenly his face took me back to the games he had competed in. The way he had made those nets and used his trident to methodically kill and take out his competition really scared me. To see how well trained the careers were. They were miles ahead of all the other tributes. There was no chance of winning against them. They were trained killing machines who did not let their emotions get in the way of victory.

I shook my head then so I freed myself from my thoughts. _I can't afford to miss anything_. With this thought in mind I quickly turned my attention back to the screen. I don't know why I was surprised to see me face. District 4 was up. I found it funny how when it came to my reaping none of my dad's outburst, the peacekeepers savage miss conduct or my protests had been televised. All that was shown was my name being called out for a second time as I reached the stage.

It was not long before the tributes from the other districts passed but there was no point watching because I had no idea who they were. I didn't know their skills, talents or how deadly they were. All I was seeing was my competitor's faces…you could hardly judge anything based on looks.

However then the tributes from district 7 came and my heart sank so low. I watched as young boy and girl were selected. Judith and Robert were their names. Their faces were small and they had rosy red cheeks. _Their children! _ I could tell straight away that the pair had their names entered into the reaping for the first time. _There are_ _only 12 years old for god sake!_

Soon enough I was cringing as the tributes from district 11 and 12 were called. The girls and boys just looked so sick and thin. It's like they hadn't eaten in days. _So that is how poor those districts are…_

The screen went black then.

I turned then to see that Finnick had turned off the TV.

He smiled then. "Yes well that was useful stuff wasn't it?"

He laid the sarcasm on so thick that I found myself scoffing. _This really isn't the time for jokes…I don't have time to waste. _"Yeahhh."

Mags turned to me then. "It really is pointless to see the reapings as you won't be able to see what the tributes are like until you meet them and train with them." I nodded so Mags continued. "But it is something that we have to show you…it's compulsory."

I was starting too really like Mags. She was proving useful and already she seemed like a better mentor than Finnick. I turned to look at him then and I was so annoyed by how relax he was. _He's too laid back!_

()()()()()()()

The night had drawn in but I was just pacing around my bedroom.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

My eyebrows flew up in surprise. _Who can it be? Jason?_

"Y..es," I answered unsure of myself.

The door opened then and I smiled. "Mags."

She smiled back. "I just came here to offer some more advice."

I nodded eagerly. "That would be good."

"Well since you're not a career tribute you won't be getting much sleep now or prior to the games...or during the games for that matter…" Mags said.

Annie knew that there was a reason she liked Mags. She spoke the blunt truth. I was in no mood for bullshit right now or people who beat around the bush as I didn't have time for that.

She then handed me a bag which was really heavy. "So here." Mags continued as she smiled at me. "It's reading material and recordings that you should really look at."

"Thank you," i said then. I was really good at picking things up.

Suddenly Mags was walking straight towards me and she was closing the distance between us.

"I…Wh…" I stumbled but the next thing I knew Mags pulled me into a hug.

I actually felt myself jump. The gesture was so shocking to me.

Mags just held me to her chest. She was smaller than me which made the arrangement quite amusing. My body was heating up as the tender gesture warmed my heart. It wasn't long before I felt tears raising in my eyes. I found myself holding onto Mags for longer than I should have. Her hug was just so warm and reassuring. It felt so motherly.

Mags pulled away too soon. "Try your best to get some rest though...you're going to need it"

I had to blink back tears. "O..kay."

Mags left and took the warmth from the room with her.

With I sigh climbed into bed and began looking through the books of survival tips and recordings of past games on the TV in my room. There was no escaping from my worries though and soon it was distracting me. My thoughts began racing…they jumped from how my dad was holding up to all the faces and threats the other tribute's might pose. I even felt myself thinking of Finnick Odair. I had no idea why frown lines formed around my mouth or why my forehead creased. Well…actually I did…

Finnick was nothing like I had hoped he would be. I knew all the stuff that everyone else did. He was a career tribute, youngest champion, good looking…blah, blah, blah. Yet I had always thought that there was more to him than everyone one saw. _There has to be something more…right_? Not that I could even imagine at this moment in time what it was like to kill someone but I was definitely sure that it would leave some sort of mental scar. No matter if you were trained to kill…Murder was against god's law. Maybe in instances of survival and threat humans devolved into the hunter state. Maybe Finnick remained unaffected by the whole thing. It certainly seemed like it. My frown lines deepened as I remembered how Finnick acted today…all relaxed and flirtatious.

With a defeated sigh I threw aside my covers and rose. There was no way I was could concentrate anymore._ And who needs sleep anyway? _I quickly slipped into a kimono styled dressing gown. The doors automatically opened as I stepped out from my room and into the walkway of the train.

The train continued to roll on and I wanted to cry as It was steaming straight towards the capitol. However I suppressed the urge and instead I just walked towards the room where I had met my mentors in. It was a nice small room with a fireplace…There was a possibility that I could calm myself down… slightly.

The door opened then as I walked through. Immediately I halted though when i spotted Jason. He was already sitting in the room and he was pouring over old footage of past games.

I quickly turned to leave.

"Annie," he called.

I turned back to see that Jason was looking up at me. I could not even offer him a smile and instead I just nodded.

He sighed. "We haven't had a chance to talk."

I just shook my head. "There is no need to."

Jason sat up a little straighter. "Look…"

I just held up my hand as I stared back at my brother's friend. When I looked at Jason, I was reminded of my Erickson. Jason had always followed Erickson around like a puppy. He had worshiped Erickson and because Jason had been the youngest in his group of friends he had forever been trying to prove himself. I remembered one time when Jason had gone too far with a dare Erickson had challenged him with and in the process Jason defied a peacekeeper…I remembered Erickson taking Jason's beating for him. I even remembered when Jason cried on the day my brother was killed in the games.

It was only the sound of a scraping chair that brought me back to the present. I looked up to see that Jason was on his feet. "Look. I do owe your brother a lot…"

I said nothing. I knew that my brother use to make Jason do crazy things but I also knew that Erickson really did like Jason.

Jason continued on. "He was a great friend to me….."

I just gestured for him to hurry up. I knew what he was going to say.

Jason sighed. "But…you know I can't really help you in these games," he finished

I just turned to leave. I wasn't an idiot. Of course Jason would kill me… if it came to us being the last two in the arena. Every tribute was only concerned about self-preservation. I could admit that I would rather see someone else die than myself. It was just like when I had prayed for some other girl to get picked for the hunger games rather than me. _We are only human._

"I know Jason," I finally answered before I left.

_I know I'm on my own._


End file.
